Strengthened with the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic apparatuses are developed and provided.
Specifically, provisioning of a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC) that can be carried around by a user has recently been actively discussed. The smartphone or the tablet PC mainly may include a touch screen, and a user can control functions of electronic apparatuses by using the touch screen.
A user may touch the touch screen by using an input device in the form of a pen as well as a body part (e.g., finger). The electronic apparatus may perform different control operations according to the touch coordinate where the body part or the input device touches the touch screen and the menu (or icon) displayed on the touch coordinate.
However, according to related mechanisms, there is no distinguishable advantage of using the input device compared to the interaction performed by using user's body part. Thus, a new structure and mechanism are necessary, which allow a user to control more various functions when using an input device to input commands on the touch screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.